Hey Captain, I was Wondering Hitsugaya Edition
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: "Hey Captain, I was wondering what your chest looked like?" Rated T for sensual themes. RanxToshiro


**A/N: Again something I came up with in the shower. Takes place any time after the Winter War. I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

It was just an average day, Toshiro Hitsugaya was busy doing paperwork in the office he shared with his Lieutenant and the Lieutenant in question was lying on the couch, recovering from a hangover from the night before. The paperwork required a Captain's signature only, so he let he off the hook…for now.

"Hey Captain, I was wondering…" Matsumoto trailed off.

"Yes, Matsumoto?" He reached for his tea to take a sip.

She flipped over onto her stomach. "What's your chest look like?"

Hitsugaya spit out his tea all over a blank transfer form. "W-WHAT?" He wiped his mouth with his hand to cover the blush he felt coming on.

"Why haven't I ever seen your chest before?" This was making Hitsugaya extremely nervous. Not only was a _woman_ asking about his body, but an extremely gorgeous, bubbly, sweet, funny, beautiful, kind woman Lieutenant was asking about his body. A Lieutenant he also happened to be in love with.

Quickly he composed himself into his usual stoic (as he liked to call it) self. "That's not an appropriate question Matsumoto and I refuse to answer it."

"Aww Captain, why not? It's just a question."

"Because it isn't appropriate! End of discussion."

Matsumoto flopped back on the couch. "You know Toshiro, you're the only Captain whose chest I haven't seen," she said thoughtfully.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya-wait what?"

She smiled. She knew she would get him on that one. "It's true, I saw Head Capatain Yamamoto's chest when he fought against Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. Speaking of them, I've seen Captain Kyoraku's chest when he was drunk that one time…" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. _One time_? Try at least a thousand. "Oh, and Captain Ukitake I saw when we were at the beach for the Shinigami Woman's Association. Captains Soi Fon and Unohana I saw at the same time when-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Hitsugaya covered his ears.

Matsumoto got up. "Aww c'mon Captain, don't you wan't to know." He shook his head furiously. Matsumoto giggled and skipped behind his chair. She pulled away his hands from his ears and leaned in close.

"Matsumoto, what are you-"

"Breast exam."

"What?"

"Captain Unohana was holding a seminar on woman's health for all female shinigami. That's all." She let go of his hands and straightened.

"…Oh…" Sure it was an embarrassing explanation (at least to him it was) but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I saw Captain Kuchki's chest too." Toshiro's eyebrows shot up and he snapped his head around to look at her. "It's true, it was for a Shinigami Woman's Association calendar, I was in charge of getting his photo. That's how I also saw Captain Komamura's chest now that I think about it."

"He has a ch-"

"Well there wasn't much too look at to tell you the truth. He was brushing his hair when I arrived at his quarters, so he agreed to let me take his picture, as long as I brushed his back."

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. "So that only leaves Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotshuchi." _Not that he was keeping track or anything. _He purposely left out the three former Captains. They were the past now.

"Practically everyone in Squad 11 walks around shirtless, it's kind of the norm to see him like that if you ever have to deliver a document to him." Hitsugaya nodded. "And Nemu showed us a picture of Captain Kurotshuchi without his shirt when he was experimenting on himself. The picture was for the calendar too."

Hitsugaya was a bit appalled by the experimentation, but he was not surprised…the Captain of the 12th was known for being a bit…unusual. "I see."

"So why haven't I seen yours," she asked leaning on his desk.

"I-because!"

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like any other chest!"

"I doubt it looks anything like Captain Unohana's."

"Fine. It looks like any other _male_ chest!"

"Why don't you ever take off your shirt?"

"Because I have no need to!"

"Aww, are you shy?" She leaned in close, over the desk and far into her Captain's personal bubble.

He stared at her defiantly, his chin set and arms crossed. "No. 

"Then prove it."

He blinked. Did she just ask him (was ask even the word?) to take off his shirt? No, take off his shirt wasn't even the proper phrase, that would be 'remove the top half of his uniform'. That made it sound worse.

He didn't flinch as he gave his answer. "No."

"Aww, c'mon Captain!"

"No, that would be inappropriate."

"How is it inappropriate if I've seen every other Captain shirtless except my own?" He paused. _Damn that was a good point._

He swiveled his chair away from her so she wouldn't see his blush. "It's inappropriate because you're female and I'm not." It was a lame excuse, both of them knew it as Matsumoto raised her eyebrow at the back of his chair.

"I guess you are shy…or maybe embarrassed?"

"I am not."

"Then prove it!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"What if I did both of our paperwork for a month and gave up sake for two weeks?" He swiveled back around to look at her. She was completely serious.

He stuck his hand out. "Do you swear it?"

She shook his hand. "I swear it." Hitsugaya got up quickly and went over to his door and locked it. He drew the blinds and faced Marsumoto who was still by his desk. She jumped a little and clapped her hands. "Yes! Captain is stripping for me!"

This time he visibly turned red. "Say that again and you'll be doing my paperwork for a year! And you are not allowed to tell anyone about that, are we clear?" She nodded quickly and Hitsugaya commenced doing the most embarrassing act he had ever done.

Stripping for his Lieutenant.

He really couldn't put it any other way. For a second he stood there, his heart pounding for no apparent reason. "Do you want some help Captain?" Matsumoto was completely serious, but he still shot her a dirty look as he slowly began removing his Captain's robe.

Matsumoto's heart rate began speeding up as soon as he began removing his Captain's robe. She couldn't understand why, she had seen others and had been less affected…why now? She had no time to ponder this because he had just finished folding his Captain's robe and was moving onto the white knot that kept his uniform top closed.

Truthfully, Hitsugaya was enjoying the look on Matsumoto's face, it was an interesting mix if confusion and awe (it really was a hilarious sight), so he decided to enjoy his predicament while it lasted. He carefully unknotted the belt and let it carelessly drop to the floor. Matsumoto's eyes widened. _Oh yes I deliberately made a mess and I'm not going to clean it up…yet._ He opened his uniform top and let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He even slid his pants down to his hips so she could get the best view.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my…" Matsumoto knew all the Captain's had decent bodies, but this was nothing like what she expected. _He may look 12, but his body sure isn't!_ His shoulders were strong and toned and his arms were strong and well trained, but she already knew, or at least could have guessed that. His chest was what shocked her. His chest was free of any scars or hair. His pectorals were strong and cut, he had a well developed six-pack, and his obliques…wow it was getting warm in here.

Hitsugaya smirked at her expression. "Satisfied?"

For once, his beautiful, busty Lieutenant was speechless. "Um…I er…need to sit." She collapsed in his chair, averting her eyes to cover her blush. She knew she liked him before, but now her (illogical, hungover) mind was positively screaming for her to rip his pants off too. _NO! BAD RANGIKU! This is your Captain, and he doesn't even like you like that._

"Matsumoto?" She hadn't realized how close he had gotten while she spaced out. He was now standing about two inches away from his chair…and her.

"Um…yes Captain?"

"You never answered my question: are you satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you Captain" she mumbled. Now her mind was screaming for her to leave. NOW. Unfortunately, her own Captain blocked her exit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear your response. Are you satisfied?"

"YES Captain, thank you."

"Well I'm not."

"Wha-" Gently he grabbed the back of her head and guided her lips to his. He knew he was being completely different from his normal self, but right now, he couldn't bother to care, because he was kissing his Lieutenant…and she was kissing back.

After the initial shock, Matsumoto immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He took a step forward and they knocked knees, breaking their kiss.

"Oops, I'm sorry Captain," Matsumoto said with a smile. "Not much space is there?"

"No, and I can't really forgive someone who stole my _big luxurious_ office chair," he replied with a smirk.

"We can always share," Matsumoto said as she brought him in for another kiss. This one was more heated and she boldly prodded his lips with her tongue. Not to be outdone, Hitsugaya decided to retake his chair and sat down. Well, more like he straddled Matsumoto's legs, leaning in close to her and opening his mouth. He won their tongue battle and gently threaded his fingers through her hair. Matsumoto responded by gently running on hand down his chest and the other up his back. He moaned a little into their kiss and sat down on her lap. After a little bit, they broke apart to breathe. For once Hitsugaya abandoned his pride and allowed himself to stay on her lap and gently leaned his head against her ample chest to catch his breath. Matsumoto carefully rested her check against her head and began gently finger combing his hair

Neither spoke for a long time until Matsumoto broke their silence. "Hey Toshiro, I was wondering…"

He felt no reason to correct her. "Yes…Rangiku?"

She blushed. "Was that your first kiss?"

"…Yes."

"…What do you think?"

He kissed her collarbone. "I think I enjoy kissing you."

She smiled into his hair. "Me too."


End file.
